This invention relates to titanium trichloride catalyst systems. It is broadly known to utilize titanium trichloride, or even titanium tetrachloride, as a polymerization catalyst for olefins. Such catalysts, however, tend, particularly in the polymerization of propylene, to produce a high proportion of material which is soluble in solvents such as normal hexane. It has been found that the solubles formation can be suppressed by the use of various adjuvants such as those discosed in German Pat. No. 2,347,577. Unfortunately, it has been found that suppression of solubles formation also generally depresses the overall production of polymer.
It is therefore an object of this invention to polymerize olefins, particularly propylene, at high productivity rates without the formation of substantial amounts of soluble materials. It is another object of this invention to provide an improved catalyst for polymerization of olefins such as propylene. It is still another object of this invention to provide an improved process for producing titanium trichloride catalyst systems.
Other aspects, objects and the various advantages of this invention will become apparent upon reading this specification and the appended claims.